cp destruction
by thedarkwarrior66
Summary: Sorry Guys Storys off! Ill make it up to with... A CROSSOVER WITH CLUB PENGUIN AND 24!
1. The start

Authors note: I hope to release chapters weekly for this story.

It may have content not suitable for young ages. Naw. Just kidding.

If you hate this I don't blame you. I'm only a kid. So cut to the chase

this is about a group of penguins who go through the destruction of club penguin.

Okay so maybe an igloo blows up or Aunt Arctic dies. I'm thinking maybe fifty chapters.

Well now I guess it might not be suitable for kids. I'm also thinking each chapter will be a length of 2 pages.

So I might make use of this to introduce the characters.

Anakinm1: So he is the main character and is MY PENGUIN! He has blonde hair and a black hoodie. He is a light blue penguin.

Indianae: A black penguin with brown hair and a create your own T-shirt. HE IS MY FRIEND'S

Penguin

StarWars9340: Nicknamed starwars he has a brown T – Shirt and is light blue. He has brown hair.

HE IS MY FRIENDS PENGUIN!

Dog9340- He is a non-member and just wears a plain ice cream apron. Similar to starwars.

Dewey02- A girl penguin and wears a pink dress. She is a pink penguin with brown hair. MY SISTERS PENGUIN.

Choppy 04- A purple penguin with blonde hair and pink hoodie.

And there are the characters.

There are more Rock hopper ,Aunt Arctic ,Gary The gadget guy and Sensei. With the penguin band.

So let's get started...

Anakinm1 was reading the penguin times in his igloo. He read "Earthquake might hit club penguin in 24 hours."

He checked his watch. It said 20:30.

He looked outside at the night sky. All of his friends were asleep.

Anakinm1 couldn't sleep. He felt weird and sick reading this headline.

He knew it was Friday and the penguin times arrived on Thursday.

It had already been 24 hours...As he was thinking this the earth started to shake. He ran to wake everyone up.

"Guys get out of bed quick!" he said as soon as he reached the bedroom.

Everyone was confused. They still dashed out of the room and out of the igloo.

As they came outside Indianae asked "What is it?"

"It's an earthquake!" Anakinm1 shouted.

Dewey02 stood still and tested the ground, "It's shaking!" she said .

It then erupted …...

!

Inside the igloo glass smashed and crashed.

"I'm going in!" said star wars.

"NO"! everyone shouted. But it was too late.


	2. Arguments

Star wars desperately wanted his TV. He dashed through smashing walls. BOOOOM!

A giant wall smashed next to him. Ice blocks toppled over him.

Meanwhile outside everyone was arguing about what to do.

"NO! Let's go inside"

"No let's stay here!"

Without warning some light streaked across the sky.

It was a meteorite.

"RUN!" Indianae yelled.

They ran but were too late and were killed instantly.

Naw they they made it out of the way. They dashed into the forest.

Meanwhile star wars struggled with the ice that crashed onto him.

He heaved harder than ever has he lifted up the ice.

CRASH!

He did it!

Star Wars dashed after the group. Where are they? he thought

There was a giant burned hole in the ground.

And footsteps.

He followed them carefully.

The group of penguins entered the Plaza. "Where should we go for cover?" Anakinm1 asked the group.

"I say we we hide inside the Stage." Choppy04 said.

"Are you kidding? It will blow up in their in their!" Indianae said.

Without hesitation Dewey02 dashed inside the stage.

"Wait!" everyone yelled.

Too late.

Meanwhile star wars entered the Plaza to find his friends arguing about Dewey02.

"She could die if we don't help her."

"NO!SHE WILL BE OKAY!"

"GUYS!" star wars yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Dewey02 should choose what to do."

The penguins needed to choose between staying together or

let Dewey02 run of.


	3. the epic adventure starts

Dewey02 ran through the stage. She had a headache from the penguins.

Outside the group were still deciding what to do. Finally Indianae said "Will let her go."

Up in the sky some meteorites where coming. ! IT HIT THE STAGE!

"!"

They all screamed.

Dewey02 was dead.


End file.
